


Blood on the Earth

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Toyotomi Hideyoshi & Oda Nobunaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: On the point of a peasant's spear, in Hideyoshi's name and on behalf of the slain Demon King, Akechi Mitsuhide was killed as he attempted to flee. A pitiful tale, wasn't it?For Trope Bingo, round 13, specifically the prompt 'Presumed Dead' on my card.





	Blood on the Earth

On the point of a peasant's spear, in Hideyoshi's name and on behalf of the slain Demon King, Akechi Mitsuhide was killed as he attempted to flee. A pitiful tale, wasn't it? The traitor had bled out in the mud and perished alone, as the true heir to Oda Nobunaga's legacy won the battle in the mountains of Yamazaki and moved to take control of his land.

That was the story that was spread anyway.

In truth Hideyoshi had taken various stories of 'probably dead' and 'I _think_ I saw him go down' as proof, declared his victory and let hearsay spread until a more concrete and embellished story had spread from corner to corner of Japan. Ieyasu wasn't sure why. It struck him as very strange that someone as intelligent and politically gifted as Hideyoshi would take the chance that Mitsuhide might show up again elsewhere and cause problems for him, even for reasons as simple as giving a rival a chance to slay Nobunaga's killer instead... because Nobunaga's killer automatically took up the mantle of their avenged Lord, didn't they? It was just how things went. Ieyasu himself only knew about the true circumstances because he happened to have the loyalty of the Iga ninja clan and it was a weapon he'd kept tight to his chest ever since. 

It wouldn't do to be hasty about unleashing such knowledge, after all, especially without material proof. Hanzo had done some very good work in tracking Mitsuhide's movements, confirming that the man presumed dead was in fact alive, but had yet to pinpoint his exact location. Until that happened Ieyasu could avoid making a choice and remain patient.

He'd do what he had to do to fulfil his own ambitions and craft a peaceful Japan, and perhaps that might mean dragging Mitsuhide out of his hiding place and making a powerful statement with steel, but...

Maybe not. Maybe there were other uses for him.

Ieyasu had no desire to see his old friend put to the sword. He didn't want to bring further suffering to such a broken soul even if the rules and ways of their country said it was just; something deep within his chest said that in this case Mitsuhide really _didn't_ deserve to go through more. Yes, he'd killed Nobunaga, but his reasons for doing so weren't without merit (something Ieyasu would never say outwardly) and the consequences he'd faced already so severe that adding more just felt... wrong.

Better Mitsuhide stay as a man presumed dead and gone, blood on the earth, even if his still-beating heart would bring Ieyasu just a few paces closer to fulfilling his dreams.


End file.
